


You help us, we'll help you

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, CG/L, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Little Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader always helps the boys on a hunt. But when she breaks off a relationship, the boys are there for her





	You help us, we'll help you

**Author's Note:**

> This is very personal for me.   
> Like an comment

You’ve helped the boys on many hunts. You first met them two years ago and got really close with them. Sam specifically. They had called you for a ghost, which seemed simple, but it was an Orphanage and they asked you to get the history on the place first. 

During the hunt the boys noticed that there was something off with you. They weren’t too sure what it was, but they were going to try and get it out of you. The boys knew that you were closer with Sam, so Dean was going to let the two of you talk and he was going to hang at the bar, see if he could get a girl.

Once you got back to the hotel with food, you all ate, talked about the hunt and then Dean gave Sam a look when you were in the bathroom and left. When you came out you were surprised to see him gone.

“Hey, where did Dean go?” you asked getting your pajamas out.

“To the bar, he wanted to see if he could get a girl” Sam laughed a bit.

“Always classy” you smiled.

“So, how have you been?” you looked at Sam a little confused since they asked you that during dinner.

“…Fine” you started to turn down your bed.

“Are you sure?” he asked coming over to sit on the opposite bed.

“Yeah, why?” 

“Y/n, we noticed that something is off.”

“Oh” you looked down a bit. Sam reached out, lightly touching your hand with his, linking your pinkies.

“What’s going on?” he asked gently.

“It’s nothing, I just ended a relationship” you still didn’t make eye contact with him.

“Oh, you broke up with a boyfriend”

“He wasn’t a boyfriend” 

“No?” His voice was soft and he let go of your pinky when he saw you start to tear up and he got up and rubbed a hand on your back, kissing your temple.

“It was a different type of relationship” you sniffled.

Sam kept rubbing soothing circles on your back trying to figure out what you meant. Different type of relationship? What did you mean by that? 

“What type of relationship was it? Was it…like a dom/sub type thing?” his voice was still soft and gentle. You shook your head.

“But you’re on the right track” your voice was a bit shaky and started to sound small. 

Sam looked around the rooms for clues. Noting the tone in your voice. He noticed how you leaned into his touch and under your pajamas he saw the something pink sticking out. A blanket? A baby blanket? You wrapped your arms around his waist, trying to get close to him. Sam’s left arm wrapped around your waist and his right cradled your head.

“Was he a caregiver?” he asked finally getting it. You let out a small sob, nodding. 

“We have been talking for five months. It was a long distance and it just hasn’t been feeling right for almost two months. I just felt ignored. But he was really good for me. It just felt like lately he wasn’t putting in the effort. Anyway, I broke it off two days ago and he hasn’t responded to my message and”

You just burst into sobs and Sam quickly scooped you up in his arms holding you tight. He remembered you mentioning how sometimes you regress. You had mentioned it two years ago, he was surprised he remembered that. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s okay. I got you.” He whispered. You clung to his shirt, sobbing into his neck. “That’s it, sweetie, let it out. Let’s get your blanky, huh?” he picked it up and gave it to you. 

You took it and snuggled against it. Sam looked at your puffy eyes, snot running down your nose. He gabbed a Kleenex and held it up to you and you blew your nose.

“Oh, good girl.” He praised. He folded the Kleenex and you blew again. He wiped your nose and threw it away. “Why don’t we get you all comfy in your pajamas?” he smiled a bit, stroking your cheek with the back of his hand. “Can I help you get changed?” you nodded pouting. 

Sam kissed your forehead and placed you down. Sam helped you out of your jeans and shirt. He helped you into your pajama pants and you took off your bra and Sam helped you in your t-shirt.

“Uppies?” you asked reaching your arms up.

Sam lifted you back in his arms, legs wrapping around his waist. He kissed your nose and you gasped. The pour innocence in your expression made Sam also gasp and then smile wide.

“You are so cute.” He chuckled and you pointed at yourself. “Yes you.” You smiled and then instantly started crying again. “Oh. Must be scary for you now, huh little one?” he said quickly cradling your head to his shoulder and holding you tight. You nodded and stopped sobbing again. 

Sam grabbed a spare blanket from the bed, sat in a chair and covered the two of you up and held you tight. You cried until you fell asleep. Sam just held you tight, not wanting to move. Dean walked in and while later, seeing you in Sam’s arms.

“Hey” Dean whispered.

“Hey” Sam said.

“What happened?” Dean walked over and crouched down, rubbing a hand on your back  
Sam explained everything to Dean. The both looked at you, you seemed so small in Sam’s arms. Sam lifted you up, Dean pulled down your bedsheets and tucked you in. you whimpered a bit.

“Sammy?” you whined and he and Dean both sat on your bed as your eyes fluttered opened.

“I’m here” he whisperd.

“Sammy hold?” you whimpered starting to cry a bit.

“You know what sweetheart?” Dean said kneeling in front of you, combing his fingers through your hair. “Sammy has to shower, but I would like to hold you until he can snuggle you all night, is that okay?” you whimpered and nodded. 

“I will be right back.” Sam kissed your temple. 

Dean got out of his jeans and coat and climbed into your bed and held you in your arms, combing his fingers through your hair. He felt you relax and eyes started to drift off.

The next morning you woke up in Sam’s arms. You were a bit embarrassed from everything. Sam felt your stir and woke up.

“I’m sorry about last night.” You said looking down.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sure what you did was really hard and not having a caregiver.”

“Yeah”

“Well, hey. Anytime we’re in town or we need help on a hunt and you need to regress, you let us know. We’ll both take care of you.

“Thanks Sam.”

You nuzzled back into his arms and closed your eyes, feeling safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I just broke things off with my caregiver and it has been really hard


End file.
